The objective of this proposal is to develop an unobtrusive research technique for the investigation of ongoing language processes during reading, and to establish the usefulness of this technique in answering theoretical questions about basic reading processes. A model of the basic relationship between cognitive processes and eye movements during reading is outlined. The key assumptions of this model are tested using eye-movement contingent display changes of the text during reading. As these experiments make it possible to identify when, during normal reading, critical segments of text are identified dependent variables can be extracted from the eye movement data which reflect ongoing language processing. These dependent variables are then used to investigate theoretical questions about ongoing language processing during reading. Questions of particular interest are: Which aspects of language processing occur in immediate response to encountering the appropriate textural stimulus, and which occur later? What factors affect word identification during normal reading? Are non-eye movement measures, such as T-scope recognition times or lexical decision times, influenced by variables that affect eye movement? Do referential processes of various types affect the ongoing processing load during reading? What is the role of "real world" knowledge in reading? Exploring these questions will extend the usefulness of eye movement measures for investigating cognitive processing questions. The use of this technique on skilled and less skilled young readers will also be explored.